Love Love?
LOVE♥LOVE? is an anime television series by director Takeo Takahashi. It is a sequel to his previous show, Hit o Nerae! (Smash Hit), with character design by Miwa Oshima. Story Naoto Ooizumi is the screenwriter for the all-female Super Sentai TV show, The Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers ("Cosprayers"), although this is only known by the show's producer. Naoto has a crush on one of the show's stars, Natsumi Yagami. As the show proceeds so does their relationship, with many twists and turns along the way. Many of the other actresses are also in love with Naoto, creating various situations throughout the anime. Characters ;Naoto Ooizumi : Naoto is the 17 year old script writer of the fictional "Cosprayers" a child TV show, although only the show's producer, Mitsuki Ikita, is aware of this. To the rest of the cast he is simply the "Making Of" camera man, it is later revealed that the whole cast had known that Naoto was the script writer from that start and he is unaware that all the cast had known of that fact. During the first episode he has an intimate encounter with each of the show's actresses and he gradually starts developing feelings for the show's main heroine, Natsumi Yagami. ;Natsumi Yagami : Natsumi stars in the "Cosprayers" show as Miko Red Rayer (Koto Hoshino). She is 17 years of age and is under the belief that she was only enlisted for her looks and that her acting is of poor quality. Yagami is aware that Naoto is the script writer and seduces him to gain more roles in the show, but then falls in love with him after she sees how much of a good person he is. ;Youko Katsugari : She is the 17-year-old that plays the part of Sister Blue Rayer (Scarlet Church) in the Cosprayers show. She is quite the opposite of her rival Natsumi for although she is confident in her acting skills, she is unsure of her looks. Katsugari is aware that Naoto is the script writer and seduces Naoto in the pretense of gaining more roles in "Cosprayers" a child TV show, she ends developing feeling for Naoto. ;Hikaru Jougasaki : Plays Sari Yellow Rayer (Priscilla) on the "Cosprayers" show and grew up to be a 14-year-old tomboy after being raised around 6 older brothers. Jougasaki is aware that Naoto is the script writer and tries to seduce Naoto but fails. ;Sayaka Inamura : She plays the part of Rabian Pink/Purple Rayer (Remy) on the "Cosprayers" show and is especially skilled at imitating voices. Her short height and childish behavior commonly lead people to believe she is younger than her actual age of 14. Inamura is aware that Naoto is the script writer and has the ability to mimic the other cast member voices, she has feelings for Naoto and get frustrated because he never notices her. ;Miku Hayasaka : At age 11, she is the youngest member of the cast, starring as Dian Green Rayer (Dian Iko) on the "Cosprayers" show. She has a fear of heights which frequently causes problems during stunts. She actually likes the producer nicknamed Dracula. Hayasaka is aware that Naoto is the script writer. ;Mitsuki Ikita : The 25-year-old who was the main protagonist of the prequel Hit wo Nerae!. She is often mistaken for a grade schooler due to her height and appearance and is the "Cosprayers" show's producer. Anime Love Love? was produced by m.o.e. and directed by Takeo Takahashi, with character designs by Miwa Oshima and music by Toshihiko Sahashi. The opening theme was "(LOVE)∞" by Miyu Matsuki, Sanae Kobayashi, Sayaka Ohara, Mayumi Yoshida, and Kiyomi Asai, and the closing theme was "Only You" by Ayano Ahane. The first nine episodes were boadcast on Sun TV and TV Kanagawa between May 3, 2004 and June 28, 2004. Episodes 10 to 13 were never aired, but released as straight-to-DVD OVAs. The series was released on 4 DVDs between July 14, 2004 and September 1, 2004. See also * Hit wo Nerae! (Smash Hit) * Cho Henshin CosPrayers References External links * Official website * Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Ecchi anime and manga